A War that changes everything
by Task Force 233
Summary: It's 1914 Humphrey enlists into the military, the British Army to be exact. However, World War 1 begins a couple months later and he is later sent to France to stop the invasion that has broken out by the Central Powers. He begins to change as well, no longer being the fun lovable wolf that he once was. This is a war that is never forgotten. (OCs are in this as well.)
1. Chapter 1

**I hope that some of you have had a wonderful day so far, now it's time to bring out a new story that I have been planning for months now. Hopefully it will be a very good one that I did. Well with out waiting anymore here comes this new Alpha and Omega that many of you guys will** **enjoy. I don't own Alpha and Omega at all. If you don't like then don't read. I will ignore hateful comments as well.**

* * *

May 27, 1914

Jasper, Canada

17 year old Humphrey Wilson is getting prepared for a long trip to Great Britain. He's grey furred and ice blue eyes wolf, and nearly 6 ft tall and strong. After graduating High School he made plans to join the British Army since his father was British Officer back then before he was around. He learned a lot about his father by his own mother who told him every thing about him and how a great man he was. His mother, Katherine Wilson is a very good mother that raised him very well. He often wanted to hear more about him since then, but his mother promised him that when they were on the on the boat heading to Great Britain that she will tell him what happen to him the day he was killed.

Humphrey and his mother lived in a nice big two story house since she and his father became wealthy, but they didn't show it out in public.

It was going to be a long trip to the east side of Canada but they had to get to the harbor so they can get to their destination, plus they were not going alone at all. Two other families would be going as well with them. First was a family of four, the Thompson family. Humphrey and his mother know them very well. Winston Thompson, along with his wife Eve Thompson and his two daughters Kate and Lilly Thompson. Lastly was a father and son, Tony and Garth Callard. They were both going as well. Humphrey has some issues with Garth for some time at least they aren't brutal.

As Humphrey finished packing his two suitcases. His mother entered his room, looking at her Humphrey's mother a dark grey furred wolf with green eyes. She had something in her hand and Humphrey was wondering what it could be. "Son I'm sure your wondering what I have in my hand at the moment." She said to him and Humphrey nodded. She continued on. "Well what I have here belongs to your father, he was the greatest husband that I met when he came here to Jasper after his service in the British Army. What I never did tell you that he retired a Lieutenant Colonel. I want to show you this." Humphrey's mother opened her hand and showed him the rank which consisted of three emblems. Humphrey looked at them closely and was in shock. "He wants you to have them. When I was pregnant with you, your father said that he wanted to give these emblems to you when you came of age. That way you can honor him for what a brave man he was and a great soldier was well." Katherine said and she handed them to him and Humphrey was looking at them still.

As he looked at the three emblems, he felt that his father's voice was talking to him in his mind at the moment. It's probably his voice trying to guide him his own way not like how he became. Humphrey was sure that his father wants him to choose his own future while serving in the British Army. He doesn't want him to follow his path.

After that his mother that they will be leaving in 20 minutes and then she left his room. He knows that in a bit that Winston and his family will arrive at their house. So, he got his bags and went back down stairs and set his suitcases in the living room. It wasn't long until he heard a knock on the door and knew that they must be here. His mother went to the door and opened it.

In came Winston, wife and two daughters. They all had suitcases in their hands as well. Winston a grey furred wolf, with dark blue eyes. He was just two inches shorter then Humphrey but was also strong as well. He's a very nice person when Humphrey met his and treats Humphrey like a son that he never had. Eve a golden brown furred wolf, with brown eyes, she's strong, but not as strong as the two gentlemen. She's four inches shorter then Humphrey, but is an over protective mother and can be very aggressive. She likes Humphrey as well, but still is over protective of her two only daughters that she has. The two entered and soon followed in their daughters Kate and Lilly. Humphrey knows theses two very well. 17 year old Kate a golden brown furred wolf, with brown eyes. She was something alright, she was only an inch taller then her mother she was strong as her mother, and had her aggressiveness but was a very kind wolf. Her younger sister Lilly who was only 16 is a white furred wolf, with purple eyes. She was shy and wasn't as strong as her sister and is an inch shorter then her. She's pretty shy most of the time, but is also very kind.

As the two sisters entered the house they saw Humphrey and immediately placed their suitcases on the floor and went to hug their friend. Humphrey hugged them back and they were happy to see each other again. Kate was more happy since she and Humphrey are close, she's always wanted to ask him out, but has always been scared that he may reject her. Humphrey really liked Kate as well, and was also worried about rejection as well, they both are childhood friends and were always their for each other growing up. Now things were changing a lot for them. Kate has her plan set, when they are on the boat ride to Great Britain.

20 minutes later, it was now time to leave Jasper. Humphrey and his mom got their suitcases and so did Kate and her family. They all headed out the door, Humphrey locked the door and was ready for this big journey.

4 days later

May 31, 1914

Eastern Canada

Humphrey was looking at the boat that was going to take them to the United Kingdom. It was a passenger transport ship and it was big. Kate was next to him and they both were amazed at what they were seeing at the moment. The boat was to depart to Great Britain in less then an hour. They right now were getting ready to go eat some breakfast, since Winston got word that Tony and Garth have arrived just a few hours ago as well.

They were out by a diner where they where they would eat breakfast and then head back to the transport passenger ship that was going to take. It wasn't long when they all sat in the tables and began to order breakfast. Kate and Lilly were sitting with Humphrey as he was just writing something at the moment. They were confused at this, but they didn't want to bother him at the moment since was really into his writing. Soon afterward all three of them began to talk for a bit.

After having their breakfast meals they got their suitcases and were boarding the boat. Winston had a surprise for Humphrey and it was going to be a good since he trusts him very much. When they were on the out to sea he would talk to him.

After waiting for for about half an hour the boat left the harbor heading for it's destination, the United Kingdom. Humphrey settled down outside looking out towards the sea. All he saw was a clouds and a blue sky out in the distance. Soon his mother came to be with him as well she wanted be with her son at the moment as the ship they were on sailed further into the ocean. It would take at least 4 days to get to their destination too, they had a ways to go before making it to Great Britain.

For now all they can do is just enjoy their time on the ship as it makes it ways through the ocean. Humphrey then noticed a few British soldiers walk by, probably the patrols that go by and he sees that these guys are well trained but only armed with sidearms. He soon saw what appears to be new recruits as well after they had their time off.

Afterwards Kate asked Humphrey to come with him to another spot of the ship so they can talk by themselves. She was going to tell him her feeling, but was bit nervous as well. They both arrived at a secluded area from boat, at least their wasn't anyone else at the moment. They sat down on a bench and Humphrey was wondering what she wanted. "Humphrey?" Kate said and he looked at her, she continued on. "Your wondering why I brought you here? So I'll tell you. We've been friends since childhood and you've been their for me for a long time and have protected me from some trouble with Garth. You never left my side. I've wanted to let you know, but I've been scared to tell you." Humphrey was wondering now. "It's okay to be scared Kate. You can go ahead and tell me." He said to her and Kate looked at him and smiled. She didn't waste anytime at all. She pressed her lips on his which caught Humphrey by surprise, he was kissing her. She then pulled back saying to him. "I love you Humphrey. I really do."

He was in complete shock at what he heard Kate say to him. Kate began to get worried and looked down thinking she did something wrong. Humphrey placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him and he was smiling at her. "I love you too Kate. I've felt the same way as you, also I was nervous about being rejected as well. You don't have to worry anymore. We'll be together." Humphrey told Kate and she smiled and they both hugged each other. "Humphrey. I want to know once thing. Will you be my boyfriend?" Kate asked and Humphrey looked at her and said. "Yes Kate, of course." That was all she needed to hear and the two shared a quick kiss. Then they both returned to their families hand in hand.

As they returned back to where their family were suppose to be at, they only saw Lilly at the moment sitting outside looking at the ocean outside. They both decided to sit next to her for now and Lilly looked and she saw them both. She was glad to see them, since she wanted to talk to both of them for now before their parents return. They all began to talk for now wondering what they will see when they get to Great Britain. They will have to wait until they arrive at their destination.

It wasn't long afterwards where Humphrey's mom and both Kate and Lilly's parents arrived and saw them sitting on a bench. They all decided to sit with their kids for now and enjoy the view that they are seeing for now.

A few hours later after having lunch at the restaurant Winston was with Humphrey walking on the top deck of the ship. They both were just talking to one another. It wasn't long until Winston pulled something out of his suit pocket and held onto it. Humphrey and Kate already explained to them that they are now together. He had something that he and his wife agreed on doing for them since they were going to be together.

It was now time to tell him. "Humphrey." Winston said and he looked at him while Winston continued on. "Ever since I first saw you, I knew that you were going to be important to me and my family. You have respected my family very well and treated both my daughters very well. I know now that you and Kate are together, and I'm fine with it, cause I know that you'll take care of her even if I was gone as well. I have to things to give you. One is this." He handed him a key which happen to be a room that your mother, my wife and I agreed to give you and Kate to share a room together." Humphrey was in deep shock now from what he heard. He had to promise Winston that he'll take care of Kate no matter what happens. He thanked Winston for the key to the room. Winston had one last thing to say. "Also Eve and I have given our blessings to marry our daughter Kate whenever you two are ready." Humphrey was surprised to here this, both he and Kate just began as a couple and now he and Kate had their own room. This must have been planned out for them. "Thank you Winston." Humphrey said and Winston nodded. After that the two continued to walk through the top deck of the ship for now before returning to their family.

It was now dark out the only light outside that they were able to see is moon light outside of the sea showing the way and it's reflection. Day one was now coming to a close and they all had their last meal already and were now getting prepared for sleep.

Humphrey and Kate were walking down a hallway and reached the room that their families gave them. He placed the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. He looked at Kate. "Ready?" He said and Kate nodded. He turned the knob of the door and opened it. They both looked at the room and were very surprised at what they got for the next four days. The room that they were staying is very fancy and has a great feeling when entering the room which has a table as well including a chair with it. It has a nice bathroom as well. They entered and the room and closed the door behind them. After looking at the room for a bit the two got their suitcases ready and were now getting ready to wash up. Humphrey allowed Kate to go first, but she wanted him to bathe with her. He was worried and blushed at the idea. He hesitated at first but finally agreed to it. They both got their towels and sleeping clothes ready and entered the bathroom.

30 minutes later Humphrey sitting down on the chair refreshed and writing again. Kate was still in the bathroom getting herself ready to sleep and wanted to surprise Humphrey for this. Writing was something that he enjoyed doing. He wanted to try and get his story told since he's writing his story right now about his life at the moment.

It wasn't long afterward the Kate came out still with the towel wrapped around her upper chest covering her body. She came up to Humphrey and saw that he was writing and knows that he'll be at it still for a bit more. He then saw Kate and was blushing now seeing her in just a towel at the moment. He didn't want to get any details about what could happen, but he knows that later on they will have their moment and he began to smile.

He was finish his last few sentences and was reading it while he wrote the sentences. 'I can say that my life has changed a lot. I'm with the love of my life and we are on our way to the United Kingdom. Still, I hear my father's voice as he tells me that a war is coming and it's one that will change the world forever. I fear a lot of things that are likely to happen very soon. If the war does come and Great Britain does get involved in it, I will never be the same wolf that I once was a fun loving one. That's something that I can't avoid and that I may have to live with it no matter what, I'm also sure that my father was not the same after he retired from his service in the military. I don't know about his combat career but I know that he most have fought in few places during his service. Well I don't know everything, but I know that my father has a big reputation that is still well known today and my mother told me that a while back before he came to Jasper he told the Generals that he would have a child that would enlist into the British Army and that the kid will have reputation as well. I guess I can say that I'm the one that will be well respected by most British soldiers that I will meet and the new recruits as well. Still I believe that issues will still come around as well. I won't let my dad down at all no matter what, he's watching me from a better place this will be for him as I honor him and make myself well known just like he did a long time ago.'

After finishing up his writing he saw Kate already in bed and under the blankets and she was just waiting for him. Humphrey placed the papers back in the bag he has and set it on the table and joined up with Kate and got under the covers and they both turned off the lamps and they cuddled up with one another. They both gave each other a good night kiss and both fell into a deep sleep.

Four days later

June 4, 1914

Great Britain

Humphrey, his mother, Kate and her family have arrived at the United Kingdom and were staying at a couple country side houses not far from a city. Humphrey and his mother were going to head off soon so Humphrey can enlist into the British military. What he heard about the houses that his father bought the two houses and the land, he then handed them down to his mother before his death and they use them to go on vacations mostly, but this time they were going to be staying awhile now. Winston and his family were staying next door to them. Humphrey right now was just writing in his room at the moment waiting to leave with his mother. A chauffeur was on his way to take them to the city. Humphrey dressed in a black suit and black dress shoes ready to go.

Humphrey continued to write while reading it in his mind. 'Great Britain, or the United Kingdom is such an amazing place even the house that I'm staying in is wonder full. The two houses that my father bought a long time ago are amazing living on the country side of Edinburgh still aways from the ocean but it's a place where I can make memories. The houses are two stories and have quite a few rooms as well. My mother and I will be living here for awhile, along with Winston and his family as well. Soon I will enlist into the British Army, and it's going to be very hard once I'm their, but I'm sure that I won't be enlisting alone. This is where my journey begins, but it could be my last. If a war is coming, I will have to be ready, no I will be ready. I know that my father's voice will guide me through it if it does occur. Their is no turning back now.'

After finishing that, his mother called him letting him know that their ride is here ready to take them to the city. Humphrey got his coat and placed the papers back in the bag and got his other stuff for the enlistment and headed out with his mother. This is where his life in the British military begins.

* * *

 **Pretty different I'm sure that some of you are surprised, but I doubt that. This has been my idea since last November and now I can get this one out. So** **hopefully it was good start, and their is more where that came from, but for now I have to get my other chapters done from my other stories. Until then take care, stay safe and I'll return when I get a chance again. Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been out for some time, but I'm still here. The next chapter of this war story is now coming out once** **again. Been busy with a lot things and it's keeping me back. I don't give up so easily though. Writing online is something that I enjoy the most to do. Many of us know that over 100 years ago World War 1 began and in Spring 1918 Kaiserchlaut began. I'll get to that point down the line but not now. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

June 5, 1914

Edinburgh country side, United Kingdom

Humphrey enlisted into the British Army yesterday, and is to leave to boot camp in London in less then two weeks to begin his training. He has options on what he wants to do when he gets their, but he already knows what he's going to do when he gets their. Right now he was writing again on the table and it said. 'I enlisted yesterday and soon I will become a soldier just like my father. I feel something coming soon, a war that is to hit Europe with sides being taken. I don't know what it's going to be about, but I feel that it's going to be big and it will change the world when it comes. I don't want to think about it, but it's always in my head. Still I don't have much time left here before I head off to London, where my journey will begin. My military life will begin soon I'm worried, but also happy. Still my time here at Edinburgh will come to end and I have to make the most of if until I leave to London.'

After that he placed the paper back in the drawer of the desk and the ink pen that he's using and went downstairs to see his mother right now who must be getting ready to head out to the city to get some groceries. As he reached the living room, he saw his mother with a letter in her hand and told him. "It's from your cousin, you can read it along the way with me." He nods and takes the letter and gets his shoes and gets his coat on and follows his mother out to meet the chauffeur that is going to take them to the city.

While heading to the city Humphrey opens the letter and notices that it's his cousin Michael who must have sent it from Australia. He begins to read the letter.

'Dear Humphrey,

It's Michael yer cousin, Ah sent this 'bout a week 'fore ya left Canada since it was gonna take sometime ta reach Edinburgh. Ah remember from the last letter that ya sent meh is that ya were gonna join tha British Army. Ah know ya well 'nough' an' if ya recall when we met last summer an' talked 'bout what we wanted ta do. Ah'm sure that ya know that Ah wanted to enlist inta tha Australian Army. Mah parents are helpin' meh ta enlist. By tha time ya get this letter, Ah will be enlisted as well. We both have a lot ta go through once we reach boot camp. Ah feel a war comin' jus like ya. Ah don' have any idea on what's goin' ta happen but Ah feel it close as well like ya do. It's coming an' it's goin' ta be big Ah just know it. We're both worried on what can happen, but we must be strong fer our families no matter what. Well that's all that Ah have'ta say,f it's not much but Ah have ta be ready soon. Ah can't wait ta get yer next letter soon. Until then, so long.

From yer cousin, Micheal'

After reading the letter he tells his mother what his cousin told him and already. She can see that her son is worried about it, but tells him that everything will be fine right now. She knows that something is coming as well since her husband has fought in some battles in different parts of Europe back then.

They both continued to talk to one each other since they didn't have anything else to do right now since they are heading to the city.

2 hours later

Humphrey doing some exercises plus doing some weight lifting as well since he needs to be in shape for his time in London since bootcamp training is going to be difficult when he gets their soon.

Soon afterwards, Humphrey returns to the house and goes inside and goes upstairs to take a shower, but first he stretches out his body first before getting inside. He enters his room and gets his change of clothes that he's going to wear, he and Kate have plans today to hangout and have a nice dinner date since their time together is very short right now.

After having a nice shower Humphrey now dressed more appropriately for later on today. He looks outside from his window and notices that the clouds are now moving in, it looks like rain is on its way and a good amount.

Humphrey began to prepare the dinner date since he had need the rest of the day to get this date done before Kate arrives later on today. His mother was going to help him out for a few things as cooking the salmon for tonight. He would get started on making a good salad to go with the salmon, and for desert a chocolate cake to eat afterwards.

The light grey clouds over the skies but no sun at all since it was now getting late, the rain now began to come down and he can see through the window that the ground is now wet. Humphrey got word from his mother that Kate is going to be staying the night in their house since her parents are fine that Humphrey will take care of her later on in the future. He's a bit nervous about it but know that nothing is going to happen just yet since it's still too early for them. Still their time together is short and he's leaving to London for his basic training.

He heard a knock on the door and he answered it and saw that it's Kate and along with his mother who went to get her just next door to them. They both came in and Humphrey saw that Kate has a case with her which should be her set of clothes for tonight and tomorrow.

The two hug each other and Humphrey takes her suit case for her and the two ladies enter the house. Humphrey took the suit case upstairs to his room for now and then sat down on the chair and began to look out the window seeing the rain coming down outside.

It wasn't long afterward that Kate comes into his room and sees him sitting down looking out the window and wondering what he's thinking at the moment. She walks up to him and places her hand on his shoulder and says to him. "You okay?" Humphrey looks up at her and says. "Yeah, I'm fine, a lot is on my mind about somethings and I've told you this as well. Well I just got a letter from my cousin that lives in Australia and he feels the exact same thing that I feel. We both feel a war coming." Kate is scared about that and knows what the dangers are, still she still wants to know about this but knows that Humphrey doesn't have an answer at all.

Soon afterwards they both go back down stairs and sit by the fireplace enjoying the heat coming in. The sky grew darker and it was now time to have their dinner date. They both head to the dinning room and see that Humphrey's mother placed their dinners on the table and the fish was nice and warm as they can both smell it. Humphrey got to Kate's seat and she sat down and Humphrey pushed the chair in for her and he sits down next on the other side of the table.

The two began to eat their dinner and began to talk about what they're going to do for the next few days. A lot is going to happen for the both of them since they barely have anything to do for now expect to relax since they can't go outside.

After having their meal the two began to have dessert.

20 minutes later

Humphrey and Kate were now sitting on the couch. Kate now resting her head on Humphrey's shoulder and interwinding her left hand with his right hand. They both were watching the fireplace as the wood burns keeping the house warm.

They both began to talk again since they have sometime before going to bed, it's been a very good dinner date for the both of them. Tomorrow is another day for the both of them.

Humphrey then looks at the clock and sees that it's pretty much time to go to bed now. They both get up from the couch and head upstairs to Humphrey's room. Kate has her brief case and goes into the bathroom and gets ready to change right now, while Humphrey changes out of his fancy clothes into a white shirt and boxers. He then sits down on his chair starts to write again, while waiting for Kate to get out of the bathroom.

As he writes again, he begins to think about the future already, their so much that will be accomplished when he in the military, but their are still other things that he'll need to finish afterward. This journey that is coming towards him is going to change him a lot. He's heard from his mother on how his father changed after leaving the military. He suffered a lot of depressions and was at times angry. He even told her how he saw his past combat missions and that they always haunt him. She managed to calm him down during his toughest times.

He heard about this when he was young and even his father explained to him about his past before he died. After writing for a bit he set the page away and began to look at the pictures on his childhood on a small photo album. Every picture that his family taken of him when he was growing up.

It wasn't long after when Kate came out of the bathroom in her nightgown that reaches to her ankles and they both go into bed and shared one last kiss and said their goodnights and they both fell asleep into each others arms.

7 days later

June 12, 1914

With one week remain Humphrey has been working very hard at his exercises and with not much else to do except get ready to leave soon. His date with Kate back on June 5 was great, they agreed to have another one when ever he's home again down the line. However, he doesn't know is that Kate has something that will shock him when he gets back from training and she has been asking her parents to help her out with the entire plan.

Humphrey just walking around the open field and just enjoying whatever he sees currently at the moment. It's been a quiet day for him so far as he begins to walk back home and just try to relax for the time being and probably just relax in his room.

These days are now coming to an end for him, he's now more confident then before about being in the British Army. Humphrey now in his room just writing and getting plenty done for now. 'I'm excited, but also nervous. I will be gone from my home for a while, what can I say. I can see myself already being a solider serving for King and Country. More then likely I will make friends or have issues with some since my father is a well know soldier that fought for Britain. Still I need to be strong and to continue honoring his name for what he has done. Soon I will make my way into being well know just like he did, and it will never be forgotten.'

Soon afterwards he just heads down stairs to make himself some lunch for now. This journey he chose is becoming much more harder for him, but he is willing to go all the way to reach his goal. His days here in Edinburg are coming to an end.

June 18, 1914

Train Station

Edinburgh, England

Humphrey with his two suit cases with him and his train ticket that is going to take him to London. His mother with him along with Kate as they are about to say their goodbyes to him as he will meet with two other recruits that are going to begin their training.

He looks at his mother and Kate and they both have smiles on their faces, he also smiled at both of them and they both hugged him and said their goodbyes. Humphrey told his mother that he'll write to him and said the exact same thing to Kate as well, they both shared one last kiss before he boarded the train that is taking him to London.

As the train began to move Humphrey took Kate's hand in his as she followed towards the end walkway and she stop as he left the station leaving both her and his mother. He waved at both of them until he was out of sight.

Humphrey looking out the window as the train is traveling to London where his military life will begin. Right now what he sees are fields and farms where he can see people as the train passes by. He sees some families and their kids playing around, he began to think that one day he'll have a family himself with Kate. He's still not sure if Kate would agree to that, only time will tell.

The train still has about another 5 hours until it reaches London since it's not traveling that fast. Humphrey decides to just sit back and get some sleep since the train still has a long way to go until it reaches its destination.

5 hours later

London, England

Humphrey now at his destination is looking out at the beautiful city of London and he's looking at some landmarks right now and exploring a bit before heading to the hotel to get some sleep soon. He already had a talk with one recruit as well and they were heading to the exact same military training camp tomorrow.

Right now Humphrey wants to tour around London for sometime to try and see how he likes the city since it's very beautiful to look at the buildings and see some of the tourist locations for now since their is nothing to do but get a good lunch meal after a long train ride from Edinburgh.

It's late in the afternoon and Humphrey was eating at a restaurant at the moment finishing up his meal that he ordered earlier. It's been very interesting for him being in London so far, to him it's like he knows this city very well. His mother told him that his father was born in London and it must be that his father is guiding him all around the city telling him what's what and where to go.

Afterwards he heads out and heads to the hotel that he is staying for tonight to go and begin to send a couple of letters to his mother and girlfriend letting them know that he's okay and that when they receive his letter, he should be in training.

After that he begins to write. 'Being in London feels like I'm in my father's shoes, he was born in London and what I know is that he loved to explore the city learning the whereabouts. I believe that my father is guiding me all around the city of London and showing me where to go. I'm sure that he's proud of me that I chose to be. Many will say that I'm following his steps, but I know that following another path with will lead me to the rank that he was a Lieutenant Colonel or surpass him. I will make sure he always stays proud in what I will accomplish down the line. I'm still young, but I still have a lot to learn. Tomorrow is where everything begins for me. I leave to training camp and train with other recruits that are going to be British soldiers. I'm ready for whatever occurs when I train and I will not give up at all.'

After writing he looks at two photographs, one was his parents when he was a baby. The other was him and his girlfriend before they got on the boat. He smiled at both pictures, great memories that he has so far, but their will be more memories that are not going to be pretty.

It's now dark and Humphrey just got out of the shower and is now in his sleep wear ready to go to bed, he turned off the lights in his room only the candles that were on the walls were left on. Tomorrow is a brand new start and where the journey begins.

June 19, 1914

London, England

Humphrey now on the bus with other recruits that are going to their training camp for the next few months to train. Their new lives in the military are here and they are all ready for what's to come when they are training. Humphrey already had a few looks on him when he got on and can tell that they must know that he's the son of Lieutenant Colonel Wilson or something else. It's not going to matter what they think about him since he has his reasons to be in the British army. The engine of the bus comes to life and the doors close. The driver drives the bus out of the area and heads to it's next destination which is the training camp that the recruits are going to be staying.

* * *

 **The long wait is over, this chapter is out. Well I hope you enjoyed reading it. Their is so much that I've been doing since I don't get much time to write at the moment, but it won't stop me. Give credit to ThaDragonSniper as well since his OC is in this story as well and how he wants his OC to talk. I'll be back when the time comes for another chapter. Until then stay safe, I'll return soon. Signing off.**


End file.
